Speaking with Spirits
by katy1030
Summary: ***CP2 SPOILERS*** Clarissa Fray knew she could talk to ghosts, but when Magnus takes Jace and her to London to meet Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs she also meets the spirit of WIlliam Herondale. Can she help Will communicate with Tessa? Or will his spirit linger, restless.


*******CP2 Spoilers*****Hello all. So I just finished Clockwork Princess, and my emotions are running high. My Wessa feels are ridiculous. Anyway, I decided that this may be a great one-shot to satisfy me. Takes place after Clockwork Princess and City of Lost souls.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments series, or the Infernal Devices trilogy. I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's characters. **

**So here it is. **

**Speaking with Spirits.**

Clary could remember the day she found out she could see and talk to ghosts. Jace and she were passing a cemetery in New York and Clary could see the sad spirits floating around. She was terrified.

But, as it turned out she was one of the few Shadowhunter's who could communicate with the dead. She thought of it as a useless talent at first. Who wants to talk to dull dead people? She thought that the power of flying or laser beams out of her eyes would be better.

That was until the cold day December day in London. Magnus needed help. That's what he told the group of the New York Institute. He had friends that were in London that he wanted to bring to New York to help them. Maybe, find a way to destroy Sebastian.

So, on December 5 Clary, Magnus, and Jace took a portal to London. They were supposed to be meeting with a Tessa Gray Something (Magnus wouldn't tell them the last name) and A James Carstairs. They walked through the crowded streets to a Blackfire Bridge where the others were supposed to meet them. Jace held tight to Clary's hand and grinned as he took in her excited expression. She'd never been to London before. Small shocks went through the hand that was linked with Jace's. The heavenly fire was still burning bright within him. Thank the Angel for glamour's or else people might have thought her mental for the small jumps she'd give if he squeezed her hand.

"So," Jace began as the trio leaned against the bridges railing, "How are these people supposed to help us? Are they Shadowhunter's?" He wanted to bring Alec and Isabelle along, but Magnus insisted just the two for now. Clary assumed he was still reeling from the break up. They finally got him to change out of his bright pink silk pajamas two months ago. It would have been quicker if _Lifetime_ wasn't running marathons and re-runs.

Magnus kept a keen eye out for the two, "One is part Shadowhunter part Demon. A warlock of sorts. She's been around a long time. The other I have a feeling, you might know as Brother Zachariah."

"I thought Demons and Shadowhunter's couldn't have children. I thought they were born stillborn?" Clary asked as she continued looking around the streets, watching the people mull about.

"They can't. How is that possible? It must violate the Clave's Law." Jace looked confused as he furrowed his brow at Magnus.

"Her mother had no runes when Tessa was born. She did not know she was a Shadowhunter. And those were different times. Victorian England was so different." Magnus looked far away as he sometimes did when remembering his past.

"Brother Zachariah?" Clary asked after minutes past. "Why is he here?"

Magnus chuckled, "Brother Zachariah is no longer bound to the brotherhood. A cure has been found for what he was afflicted with when entered into the brotherhood. He is now as he was before. James Carstairs."

"Interesting," Jace replied with a shake of his head. After a few moments Magnus grew anxious.

"They should've been here already. Come along, Jace. Let's go find my friends." Magnus began to walk away.

"No way am I leaving Clary here." Jace stood his ground, jaw set in defiance.

Magnus sighed, "She's glamoured, Jace. No one's going to steal her."

Jace opened his mouth to protest, but Clary cut him off before he could, "It's ok, go on." He hesitantly sauntered after Magnus, glancing back at her once or twice.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, before turning back to the railing. That was when something caught her eye. A young man with dark black hair, and blue eyes. A sharp angular face that looked almost like Jace's with the coloring of Alec. Handsome. He was dressed in something from another century. Shadowhunter clothes, but out-dated. He was a solid shape, but he glimmered and shimmered in the sunlight of the dreary London day.

He walked toward her and stopped right next to her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"'Lo there, Nephilim." He said, cheerfully. His accent was bright; British.

"E-excuse me?" She asked, confused. She may have seen ghosts before, but she'd never talked to one.

He grinned, "It's ok. I'm a Shadowhunter, also. A dead one, but a Shadowhunter none the less."

"Um, not to be rude, or anything, but I haven't talked to ghosts all that much." She said slowly.

"Well, I don't mean to be a bother, but I do need your help." He said, "Oh, silly me, that was rude. Herondale. William Herondale."

Clary froze, "You're a Herondale?"

"Yes, and I gathered that the boy your with is one, too. Interesting, when did black hair and blue eyes leave the family?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Clary stated. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Right to the point, alright then. I need you help to cross over. I've been stuck here for months. Somehow the big man sent me back. I need to help my Tess."

"You Tess? Tessa Gray?" She asked.

He nodded, his eyes glinting, "Tessa Gray _Herondale. _My wife. My parabatai James came back recently." He looked almost sad now as he spoke, "I want her to be happy. I want to tell her the things I was too weak to say when I was dying."

"What did you die from?" She asked, but added quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry that was rude."

"Oh no it's quite alright. Old age. She's immortal you see. Everyone wants a young wife, I 'spose." He said with a weak smile.

"You look young now," She said before she could stop herself.

He laughed, "Yes now, but I've been waiting on the other side of that river for a long time now. And I guess he sent me back for a reason bigger then Tess, but I would like you to tell her something for me. I've been here for months and you're the first one to see me."

"Of course." She replied. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe she was talking to Jace's ancestors. "Can you stay? Wait for them to get back."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to leave willingly." He said, sounding amused. Clary smiled just as Magnus and Jace came back with a tall girl who had brown hair trailing down her back and piercing gray eyes. An Asian boy followed her. His hair a dark black with a startling streak of silver. Eyes the color or rich brown, spotted with flecks of gold.

"Hello, again," Brother- Jem said as he stopped next to Jace and Tessa. Magnus looked at Clary curiously.

"Hi," Clary said anxiously glancing at Will who was staring intently at Jem.

"James," he muttered before shifting his gaze to Tessa. His blue eyes were filled with love and adoration.

"While you were gone I met somebody," Clary announced before Tessa could introduce herself.

"Rude, now they're going to think I made you interrupt her." Will joked, his eyes still held on Tessa.

"Excuse me?" Tessa asked, startled.

"Who did you meet Clary?" Jace asked voice full of concern.

"A William Herondale," She said. She chastised herself. This could not have been going better.

Tessa's eyes flashed with sadness and something else she couldn't recognize. Jem's arm tightened on Tessa's forearm where it had been before.

Magnus's eyes glinted, "That is a cruel joke, Clarissa."

"No!" she exclaimed, "I'm not joking!"

Will groaned, "Why couldn't I have found a nice, mature Shadowhunter man. The good ones are always harder to find I suppose. Although, you are just as absentminded as Henry. With the same shock of orange hair."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Clary muttered into her hands. Jace took her by the shoulder and heat swam through her left arm.

"Clary, are you feeling alright?" He asked examining her.

"I'm fine-," She started, but stopped when an idea washed over her. Brilliant. She was brilliant. "Hold on, I'll prove I'm not crazy." She said as she took out her stele.

"What are you doing?" Magnus questioned curiously.

She didn't answer instead she walked up to Will and set the tip of the stele against Will's translucent skin. She closed her eyes and a rune appeared behind her eyelids. A cross with an eye hovering above it, connecting through the curve of the eye. When she opened them Will stared in amazement. An ink black rune decorated his forearm. She'd done it. She'd invented a room for ghosts. Solid. That was what it would be called. Will stared as his skin turned solid, no longer translucent. He became a person. If only for a short time. An hour or so.

Magnus stared in awe as William turned solid in front of them. No longer a ghost for a short time. Jace looked proud of Clary. Jem and Tessa astonished. For a minute no one moved. No one breathed. Tessa took the first hesitant step. She walked forward before running and crashing into Will, throwing her arms around him as tears flowed out of her eyes freely. He buried his face into her hair and held her as she cried.

A small smile played at the corner of Magnus's mouth. Jem walked forward but looked hesitant to break up the moment. Tessa finally broke away and put a hand on Will's cheek. Will grinned down at her before turning his gaze to Jem. He took a step forward and hugged his parabatai tightly.

"You look well, James." He said as he broke away.

"Yes, well, you do to, William." Jem said affectionately.

"William Herondale," Magnus began, "I always knew you were too strong to stay down."

"I would hug you Magnus Bane, but I fear I may choke on all the glitter you have on you." William shot back. Magnus grinned.

"How are you back?" Tessa asked. Her eyes were still wide.

"I was sent back to help you, my Tess. This isn't permanent." He said, quietly.

"Oh," Was all she said.

"I do however have things to say to you." Will said quietly. "' Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' Lord Tennyson, I believe. Tess, I will love you every day until you finally meet me on the other side of the river, and then, if possible I will love you more than before. But, while I am not here I give you my blessing to be happy. You may be with James, if that is what you wish. Marry him if-."

"No," Jem said from the side, "No, that wouldn't be right."

William nodded, almost as if relieved, "Do what you wish. I will always be with you Theresa Gray Herondale…. I wish I could describe my feelings more, but you know how I am with words."

Tessa chocked, either on a sob or a laugh, "I do." Clary, Jace, and Magnus stood awkwardly to the side. As if feeling this was something not meant for them.

"My Tess, We'll all be waiting for you. We're all watching over you. Lucie, James, Cecily, Charlotte, Henry, even Sophie. We're all watching over you." He kissed her on the cheek as she let out a loud sob and buried her face into his shirt.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi fwy na and forever." _I love you more than anything. Now and forever. _He murmured into her hair. Clary felt tears burn behind her eyes.

"I can't-," Tessa cried, "I can't lose you again."

Jem watched, pained by Tessa's and Will's pain. "Let's strike up a deal," Will said suddenly. "I will meet you here every year on one day, until the day you die. Clary, the dear, can come and put the Rune on me, and Jem can come too. It can be the one day we are all reunited. If only for a little bit." Tessa nodded before crushing his lips down to hers.

It was their moment, not anyone else's. And it seemed that the rest of them simultaneously looked down. When they broke apart. Will skin was fading. He held Tessa tight.

"Good luck, brother." Jem said to Will. Will grinned and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. He gave a little wave before he disappeared completely. Even Clary couldn't see him. Tessa composed herself, and turned to Clary before sweeping her into a hug.

"Thank you, Clarissa Fairchild." She muttered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clary muttered back. Awkwardly returning the hug.

"You've already done so much for us. We owe much to you." Jem said as he put a hand on Clary's shoulder.

* * *

Every year Clary, Tessa, Jem, and Will met on the Bridge. Clary would be there greet all of them, and give Will two Solid Runes so he would have two whole hours alive again. Every year he would spend an hour with Jem, hunting demons, training, messing with the ducks in Hyde Park, or just talking.

On the second hour he would spend with Tessa they would do a range of things. From Tessa fretting over Will being covered in ichor, or from them, like him and Jem, just talking.

This happened every year until Tessa did pass.

One year Tessa asked Will how he still got to come and he replied in Welsh,

Nid oedd rhai addewidion yn cael eu torri, ac mae rhai cariad byth yn marw.

_Some promises never broken, and some love never dies._

**TEARS. TEARS EVERYWHERE. So I hope you guys like this. Please Review!**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
